


【丞紬】不同的204號房

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [47]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 遇上了「那個下了媚藥關一陣子只要做愛就出不去的房間設定」的丞紬。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【丞紬】不同的204號房

**Author's Note:**

  * For [應語醉(crecysba)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%87%89%E8%AA%9E%E9%86%89%28crecysba%29).



> OOC可能有慎入。  
> 靈感源自：噗浪「那個下了媚藥關一陣子只要做愛就出不去的房間設定」https://www.plurk.com/p/nxafze

丞和紬覺得，滿開的七大不思議或許該更新一下情報，但想來即使其他人經歷了一番相同情境，也肯定會和他們一樣守口如瓶、半句實情也說不出口。

曾經因「無間人偶」而和好的他們，一開始並未對於被關在一個出不去的房間感到驚異或焦慮，畢竟「打不開的房間」也是成員們提及過的神秘之一；排除監督為了解釋千景一時的衝動而明顯漏洞百出的體驗，其他誤入的成員也不曾說過房間內的裝潢以及相關描述――然而，再怎麼想都不可能是擺著一張豪華大床、一旁焚燒著奇香的香薰、牆上掛著悠然晃著鐘擺的時鐘，床腳則有不知為何數量為二的垃圾桶，床頭櫃裡甚至擺滿了保險套與衛生紙的模樣。

「丞，你想說什麼嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是覺得這裡什麼都沒辦法做很無趣。」環視了一周，再次確認除了方才看見的東西依然什麼都沒有後，丞靈光乍現似地看向紬：「不如趁現在帶你鍛鍊一下吧？」

「……」紬沉默了一會兒，接著一面微笑、一面不著痕跡地轉移丞的想法：「不如練習即興劇吧？」

在達成共識的情形下，兩人隔著床鋪開始對話。前頭還好，無論是趴在床上假裝因為睏倦鬧脾氣的孩子與家長、或是大學生外出宿營的夜間對話，兩人都能流暢的切換，徹底展現了不負戲癡稱號的實力；隨著練習進行，丞脫去原本穿著的連帽背心、紬褪下穿著的針織外套，卻還是覺得身周溫度不斷上升，話題也開始轉向夏日風格。

「這位小姐是一個人來海邊嗎？」

「不是的……」

「那怎麼一個人在這呢？不如我來陪你吧！」

「我男朋友在那邊，請你不要再靠近我了！」

伴隨著對話走向不再那麼清新涼爽，丞和紬不知不覺地爬上了床、彼此僅剩上下相疊之間鼻尖的距離，話語的音量也越來越小、只餘加速與深重的呼息。就在雙唇即將相觸時，一張紙突然飄進了兩人之間，擋住了彼此的視線，這才讓隨時都要貼上的動作如同被時間暫停般定格；在丞嘆了口氣、翻身坐至一旁後，兩人才靠著床頭的木板與枕頭，慢吞吞地讀起紙上的字。

「這是只要做愛就出不去的房間，堅持四小時後就能離開。」

閱畢上頭的文字，丞和紬對視了一眼，隨即翻身下床開始尋找引發問題的亂源。然而東摸西摸，也無法將明顯可疑的薰香關閉，反倒因為不斷的動作使得血液加速循環，使得身上溫度升高的情形愈發迅速；終於認清除了等待之外，一切皆徒勞無功的兩人，最後回到了閱讀紙張時的姿勢，取代原先幾乎要糾纏的嘴唇，他們雙手緊緊相握、像是要給彼此安慰與鼓勵。

「怎麼辦？」

「只能等了。」

然而考驗並不會輕易地放過兩人，僅僅是聽著彼此的呼息都覺得血脈賁張，更別說性器非自願的挺直昂揚的情況下，戀人一直在自己的身邊、觸手可及。

「如果是跟丞的話，離不開房間好像也沒關係啊……」

「我也很想這麼說，但這樣就不能演戲了……」

「這可不行啊……」

熱度灼燒的兩人思考與應答都顯得遲緩，因為高溫使得大腦開始無法運轉，兩人的手不自覺地伸向自己的下半身；可即便再怎麼加快手中的速度，兩人都完全沒有要射出的跡象。粗喘的氣息令兩人更加握緊了牽住對方的那一隻手，與其說是對自己的持久力感到驕傲、不如說是無奈的時刻，紬忍不住小小聲地、有些害羞又有些迫切地問道：

「幫對方弄、弄一下，應、應該不算是做吧……」

「你說不是就不是。」

像是等待紬的一句話等了許久，平日老實的完全不會思考作弊行為的丞立刻就拽過了紬的手、同時自己的手也毫不猶豫地撫上紬的下身。雖然平日裡也看過彼此的身體，可此刻曾經摸過自己身軀的手卻帶來了截然不同的感觸，緩慢輕柔的上下移動與摩擦更是讓兩人都不禁發出舒適的嘆息；彼此套弄著慾望，聆聽著對方的悶哼，都不斷的激化他們想要更進一步的心。丞和紬的手掌早就不知盛滿了幾回乳白色的液體，即使早在感到疲憊時就已經幾乎脫光身上的衣物，兩人仍舊汗流浹背，整間房內都瀰漫著厚重的男性賀爾蒙氣味；下意識在彼此早已溼透的掌中磨動來回、聳動挺腰，或許是因為平日裡的感官刺激過於強烈，此刻細微的酥麻滋味突然變得清晰，反倒讓彼此更難以控制。

他們終於知道那數量多得讓人心慌的保險套與衛生紙、以及一人一個恰恰好的垃圾桶究竟是為何而存在了。

在兩人眼中猶如不在意遲到的壞學生的分針好不容易繞了三圈後，周圍景象倏地切換為兩人的204號房的瞬間，丞立刻翻身壓住了紬，而紬也不甘示弱地立刻吻上了對方。待兩人停也不停地以唇舌與身軀交纏滿足彼此的慾望，終於將被壓抑的精力發洩完畢之後，才靨足地靠在彼此的懷中；丞親了親紬汗濕的頭頂，感覺到對方蹭了蹭，又再將他攬緊了一些，忍不住輕嘆了口氣。

「這也實在太不可思議了。」

「劇團七大不可思議什麼的，我們可是最為了解的呢。」

「……唉，就是啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最後兩句話，出自第二部五幕．春組第四回公演『エメラルドのペテン師』。


End file.
